Sosmed
by Pixelcy61129
Summary: Terkenal di dua dunia itu gak enak- warnings inside /Bad at summary /


**Warnings: Bahasa alay, 'Gue-Lo', Hints(?) Kesalahan EYD, Plot lambat, OOC, Typos(maybe)**

**My first fanfic(dipertanyakan) inspired by all my friends on social media. Thanks guys3**

**Bad at summary bahasa juga masih jelek *pout***

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs toTadatoshi Fujimaki**

**This fanfiction belongs to BakaYuuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Terkenal di dua dunia itu gak enak_.-

'piiip, piiip' kotak itu terus berdering. Kilas satu detik saja, sudah berdering lagi.

Sang pemilik kotak tersebut nampak tak peduli dengan kebisingan yang dibuat oleh benda canggihnya itu.

Tak salah lagi, itu pasti ulah para fans. Mereka terus mengirimi Kise e-mail yang isinya tidak jelas dan sama sekali tidak penting, macam '_Kise-kyun unyu bingittz' _atau _'Kise pacarin akuh bebb'_… Ada juga yang _sok_ kenal _sok_ _deket_, seperti _'Kise kapan pulang sayang?'_ plus _emoticon _':*' berulang-ulang yang super duper menjengkelkan.

Tak cuma e-mail, sms pun juga banyak. BBM dan Whatsapp apalagi. Entah mereka dapat nomor dan pin si pirang itu dari mana.

Parahnya lagi, mereka mengirim pesan-pesan itu 24 jam siang malam. Entah jari mereka itu terbuat dari besi atau baja.

.

.

.

Jengkel akan dering yang membuatnya susah tidur, akhirnya ia ubah _mode_ di handphone-nya menjadi _silent mode_ agar tidak berisik. Ia juga mematikan internet data di handphone itu supaya handphone itu istirahat, walau sms tetap bisa masuk.

Ia berbaring di ranjang empuk di kamarnya, mencoba tidur pulas untuk melepas penat bekas pemotretan tadi sore.

"Omong-omong, tadi gue bolos latihan gara-gara pemotretan itu. Gue juga belum izin sama Kasamatsu-senpai." Ucapnya pelan. –Daripada disangka-sangka sebagai orang gila atau semacamnya karena berbicara sendiri.

Setelah itu ia meraih handphone-nya, bermaksud ingin menelpon si kapten untuk meminta maaf. Namun, tak sampai mencari kontak Kasamatsu, ia terhenti di bar notifikasi. Menggelenglah ia heran. Benar saja. Baru ditinggal 1 menit, sudah ada 6 sms masuk.

Awalnya ia nampak tak peduli dengan pesan-pesan itu, melihat hampir semua pengirimnya adalah nomor yang tidak terdapat dalam _list_ kontaknya, yang tak lain adalah fans. Namun setelah melihat sebuah pesan dari kontak berjudul 'Kasamatsu-senpai', ia merasa tertarik untuk membuka pesan tersebut.

Dalam pesan itu tertulis:

"_Oi, kemana ajj loe, Kise? Knp gx dateng latihan? Blz gece._"

Mengejutkan.

Amat mengejutkan.

Mengingat sms ini adalah sms pertama dari sang senpai yang amat Kise hormati.

-_huh...?_

Seketika otak Kise dilanda kebingungan berat. Ia khilaf.

Selama ini Kise berkomunikasi dengan senpainya tersebut hanya dengan cara _face-to-face_ atau lewat telepon. Kasamatsu yang ia ketahui adalah orang yang sopan, keras, dan bijaksana. Ribuan kilometer jauhnya dari kesan 'alay'. Namun setelah mendapat sms tersebut, Kise keliru hebat. Ia mulai meragukan sang kapten.

Nampaknya ia harus mengenal senpainya itu lebih dekat. –iykwim.

'_Tadi ada pemotretan, kapten. Mohon pengertianmu_.'

Setelah beberapa menit Kise mengetik-hapus dengan jari gemetaran, selesai lah kalimat tersebut. Dan dengan pemikiran matang serta keyakinan kuat ia mengirim pesan balasan itu.

_Semoga dia ngerti maksud gue._

'message sent' begitu laporan pengiriman pesan tersebut.

Setelah melihat laporan itu, sekujur tubuh Kise gemetaran. Wajahnya memucat, sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia ketakutan setengah idup, layaknya melihat _banana_ pria lain. *

'_Apa reaksinya? Apa reaksinya? Apa reaksinya?'_ itulah yang kini terus terngiang di pikirannya. Rasa penasaran dan ketakutan menjadi satu di hati kecilnya, membuatnya hampir mengompol.

*drret, drret*handphone Kise bergetar.

Menyalalah handphone itu, menampilkan locked screen dengan pemberitahuan di bagian tengah layar.

'A message from Kasamatsu-senpai' Begitu yang terpampang di layar handphone Kise.

Hening.

Begitulah wajah Kise setelah melihat pemberitahuan tersebut.

Namun sesungguuhnya hatinya bersuasana lain.

Seperti air yang bercampur dengan api, manis bercampur pedas, cinta bercampur benci, madu bercampur racun, dan terong bercampur cabe, kini dua perasaan bertolak belakang sedang berperang dalam _kokoro_nya. * (2)

Antara senang atau tidak pesannya dibalas sang kapten.

Dan dengan keberanian tinggi, ia buka pesan balasan tersebut.

'_Ouch yasudh. Nex time jgn lupa izin dlu ea'_

Hening.

Lagi-lagi wajahnya bersuasana begitu.

Kali ini, hatinya juga hening.

_To the point_, ia speechless.-

.

.

.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA! KASAMATSU-SENPAI NO BAKA! NAJIS, ALAY GILA! GELI GELI GELI GELI GELIII!" Ia keluarkan seluruh amarahnya, meneriakkan kalimat itu dengan mulut tertutup bantal. –Daripada disangka-sangka orang gila atau semacamnya karena teriak-teriak sendiri.

Maklum saja. Kouhai mana yang tidak sedih saat tidak di notice senpainya? * (3)

_Semua orang harus tau hal ini. Semua orang harus tau hal ini. Ya, semua orang!_—begitulah hatinya berkata.

"YOSH!" ucapnya lumayan keras. Semoga saja tidak ada yang mendengar.

Ia bergegas bergerak gesit mencari-cari sesuatu. Lalu berbinar-binarlah sepasang manik madunya setelah menemukan sebuah_ laptop_ model jadul yang lama tak terpakai.

Segera ia tekan tombol power. Dan betapa bersyukurnya ia mengetahui benda ini masih bisa menyala.

Ia kembali bergerak mencari-cari sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke hadapan laptop nya dengan menggenggam sebuah modem. –boleh mencuri dari tas sang kakak.

Segera ia colokkan benda kecil itu, dan terhubunglah PC itu dengan internet.

Terhubunglah ia dengan dunia kedua setelah dunia nyata, dimana kepopulerannya berlaku.

Jemari tangannya bergetar, ekspresi wajahnya mendatar, detak jantungnya makin cepat.

Sambil menelan ludah, ia berusaha mengabaikan trauma masa lalunya di dunia yang akan ia masuki (lagi) itu.

'Selamat Datang di Facebook - Masuk, Daftar atau Pelajari Selengkapnya'

-TBC-

Mpang liwat~

* Cuma mau bilang kalau saat nulis kalimat itu, yang terlintas cuma banana B'D /dikeroyok readers/ Tapi bener serem lho (?)

* (2) itu ada terong sama cabe ngapain coba? Author bingung... *berpikir keras*

* (3) yang Kise harap di notis itu soal gaya bahasa sms, lhoo~ *smirk*

* * *

**NNAH! setelah lama meragu akhirnya fic ini kepublish juga… Jelek ya? Terlalu sedikit? Gomen deh._.v**

**Review, senpai~**


End file.
